


Unravelling With You

by Dragestil



Series: Guardians in the Sky [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Between missions, Fareeha and Angela take time to enjoy each other’s company and relax.





	Unravelling With You

The mission had dragged on for ages. The waves of enemy agents seemed never ending. It was all Angela could do to try to keep everyone in fighting shape. It felt like she would no sooner heal someone than someone else would be calling for her. She was infinitely relieved when finally the cargo had been safely delivered. She almost fell into a chair on the drop ship once they returned to it. She pulled the tie out of her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders.

“You did well, Angela, as always.”

“Thank you,” Angela replied, sighing faintly as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I worry I am getting slower with age.”

“You? Getting slower? You must joke. No one else can keep up with me! I would not trust anyone else to watch over me, either.”

Angela smiled.

“You are too kind to me, Fareeha.”

Fareeha only returned Angela’s smile as she shifted to stand behind Angela’s chair. She stretched out her arms and hands before settling them on Angela’s shoulders and beginning to massage the tension away. It was a habit they had picked up after a slew of taxing missions that left the doctor aching from the strain of her suit’s wings. Of course she had never admitted any such pain or exhaustion, but Fareeha knew all too well the strains on a human body in any sort of mechanised suit. It was part of why she worked out religiously: to keep her body in peak form to reduce the chance of suffering negative effects from her Raptora suit.

“Loosen up, Ange,” Fareeha murmured as her fingers pressed into the knots that spread down both sides of Angela’s neck and across the width of her shoulders before delving into the deeper knots between her shoulderblades. “Shoulders down,” she encouraged.

Angela worked to follow the instructions even as her mind began to unwind itself from the stressors of a busy mission. She exhaled slowly, shoulders finally beginning to droop and relax. She let her eyes close as she leaned forward a bit to give Fareeha more room to work between her back and the chair. For her part, Fareeha did her best to tend to as much of Angela’s muscle tension as was possible. She hummed a soft song she remembered her mother singing to her as a child. The words had been lost to time and fading memories, but the melody was unforgettable.

“Where did you learn to give massages, Faree? I’ve never asked,” Angela said quietly.

“When I began training with Helix to pilot the Raptora Mark VI, I realised it created tension in my muscles. I did not have any friends in the program, so I had to deal with it myself.”

“You massaged your own back?”

“Mostly it was my shoulders, like yours. They carry much of the weight when flying, but you know that of course. You’re a doctor - I’m only a security chief.”

Angela opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at Fareeha. She furrowed her brows.

“You are not only a security chief! You are a strong soldier who ascended to a position of authority through your own deeds alone! Anyone can learn to be a doctor. Not everyone can be as strong as you,” Angela replied.

Fareeha couldn’t help but smile even as she shook her head to dismiss the idea. At least once a month they found themselves playing this game - who was better between them. There was never a winner. They could always come up with fresh praises for the other, and it never failed to make them both feel better in the end.

“You know, Ange, we have a while yet before the ship takes off again. We could go out if you liked. I know a nice place where we could have a picnic,” Fareeha said.

“A picnic? How wonderful! I have our lunches prepared already.”

“And I have a blanket we can use.”

“Excellent!” Angela answered eagerly as she stood up and tied her hair back up in its usual ponytail. “I will meet you by the door in a moment.”

They split up to complete their respective tasks and met at the ramp that led off the drop ship. Fareeha had a blanket rolled under one arm, while Angela had two bagged lunches in her grasp. They caught each other’s free hands, intertwining their fingers as easily as breathing. Fareeha led the way. It was only a short walk to a small patch of grass with pretty shrubbery and flowers nearby. She laid down the blanket once she was certain they were out of the line of sight from the drop ship. It was not exactly unknown that the two of them shared an especially close bond, but some still believed all of their relationships ought to be strictly professional. So they tried their best to keep it lowkey.

Angela settled down on the blanket once it was smoothed out, and placed their lunches between them. She had taken great care to make them as appetising and healthy as possible. It was part of her doctoral nature to make certain they both got all the necessary vitamins and nutrients to maintain their peak forms, especially given their physically taxing jobs. If Fareeha minded the health-consciousness, though, she never said. She always seemed more than content with anything Angela made.

They ate quietly, enjoying each other’s company without speaking just as much as they enjoyed their conversations with each other. Sometimes it was nice to just share a moment of blissful relaxation without the pressure to fill the silence with chatter. When they had finished eating, Angela stretched and attempted to stifle a yawn. Fareeha caught her though and gently patted her lap.

“Come lay down. We have time, and you are tired.”

Angela almost protested, but they both knew each other far too well for such silly lies. Instead, she nodded softly and gratefully stretched out on the blanket, resting her head in Fareeha’s lap.

“Do not let me rest too long, Faree. I do not want to make us late to return,” Angela said, already feeling the warm comfort only attainable through physical and emotional closeness with another.

“It’s alright, Ange; I will not let us be late,” Fareeha assured even as she freed Angela’s hair from its tie once more to run her fingers through it. “Now close your eyes, my heart. I will protect you.”

“I know. You always do.”


End file.
